The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to Platform-As-A-Service (PaaS) services.
PaaS frameworks provide the core building block for cloud applications that allow developers to focus on code creation without having to worry about how an application may be scaled at runtime. To improve cloud application development, PaaS platforms typically provide a service feature that allows developers to use the services provided by the PaaS platform in the developer's application when the PaaS platform binds the application with the service instance at runtime. Services commonly present in PaaS platforms include queuing services, database services, or email services.